


A New Start

by sestra_pupok



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Boredom, F/F, Forgive my crap writting i have no respect for the english language, Gah, I Don't Even Know, I love kumandra and the whole concept of the movie just wanna, I love them so much, Oblivious gays being well oblivious, Why Did I Write This?, there's fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sestra_pupok/pseuds/sestra_pupok
Summary: Takes place after the successful adventure in bringing back Kumandra and all it's difficulties that comes with it.Or.Raya may look like she's doing ok but she's doing quite horribly at starting new because years of being betrayed does that to you. And Namaari just want to fix that, and Sisu just wants them to get it over with and start kissing already.
Relationships: Namaari & Raya (Disney), Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself but you guys can read it too if you want :D  
> Hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed geeking over it. Stay safe everyone!

After several parties spent, tummies being filled - Kumandra was once more being built again. With the guidance of the almighty dragons and humans no longer at each throats, development was progressing smoothly. Granted as the saying often goes feelings are adviced to be threaded delicately. 

One could hammer a nail to a wall and pull it out back and offered it an apologize. However, the mark would still remain there - no matter how sincere it was. And that is exactly what Raya is currently battling. She may had took the first step, she may had followed Sisu's plan but years and years of her walls building, it could not fall down easily. 

But she could try to fake it she guesses. The world is safe isn't it? 

They no longer have the need to guard the gem and became rabids over it as hundreds of dragons have returned - somehow all is well now.

Or so she thought as she assumed she'd return back to Heart and work around being her father's daughter again but different circumstances calls for different responsibilities.

Raya huffs and puffs about attending their monthly land meeting but nonetheless she still enjoys being apart of such monumental time for Kumandra that she couldn't help being honored.

"The lands are no longer needed, i say we abolish them immediately and start anew"

"I disagree with that. We can't just immediately throw away decades of cultures and tradition out of the way like trashes", stood up the Spine chief as he countered back. 

"Bah! Why would we care for traditions when our former chief hoarded our land's share of dragon gem in a place filled with booby traps and left her people to die. Fully knowing that tail is a land with little to no water. She gave us no expanses, and i could care less what this land's culture stand for". All the attendants on the circle shaped meeting table grew silent and uncomfortable as they heard the Spine's appointed representative stated his answer.

"Our people grew so little because of our foolish chief! Some of us had to run and disguise as a member of Talon just to escape from Druuns! That was their only hope, to hide their true identity just to survive a day longer. So if you ask me, abolish this whole concept. My people are tired, for once they are no longer rocks but they find themselves more constricted than ever."  
"But it's foolish to just throw away all of that and i don't think we appreciate people migrating into our land, and the next thing you know it, you're getting tricked by foreigners in your own place" side eyed the notorious vicious chief of Talon at Raya remembering the embarrassing day she had.

Raya avoided her eyes and slouched downwards in her chair in shame.

Chief Benja noticing then grasped his daughter's shoulder and stood up, "Please my fellow leaders, let's not fight about this. We've accomplished so much I'd despise to see it all go down the drain." He said that with full confidence, maintaining eye contact with each of the leaders with genuine kindness, "All i ask is you keep and open mind about this. If we can bring back all the dragons safely, surely we can bring Kumandra again"

The chief of Talon scoffed and rolled her eyes while Tail's remain quiet. Raya took that as a sign of success. 

"May I?" Asked the Spine's chief directing the question to the standing Chief Benja. He answered with a nod and stood back down beside her daughter while the other leader took the stage, "I can't help but say i agree with both parties. I know surely some of the lands has their great aspects. Especially for Fang's gorgeous architectures" he scoffed and waved his hand towards Fang's way. Chief Virana couldn't help feeling proud and nodded his way in such to say, 'I know, thank you.'  
"But of course, you can never beat my warriors as Spine's warrior school are far beyond all of yours" he laughed loudly and the other chief couldn't help but laugh along and some rolling their eyes, "you all lost to the druuns!"

"At once!"

"Insta-killed!"

"That was not a fair fight!"

"Oh! What makes it a fair fight??"

"FISTS!"

The room filled with laughters and challanges that even their grandmas could take down Spine's whole army and a whole lot of empty threats that Raya couldn't stop chuckling. "Your honors, please" she said as the others slowly calmed down.

"All that i am saying is the Tajim family name has been in the royal family for so long that i can't imagine just throwing it all away! I've been raising my son to become prince and take the Spine throne and i ju-"

"Ah! Here we go again, royalties never wanting to let go of their special privileges" the Tail's representative said rolling his eyes.

"There is no privile-!"

"Oh sure there are!"

The room filled with chaos again as they were now bantering about the royal family and what-not. Chief Benja tries his best to calm the table down but the arguments were too loud that they couldn't hear him. Namaari sat next to her mother seeing everything, wasn't in the slightest focused but just looking at Raya's intrigued face, witnessing the fascinating fight. She couldn't help but realise how attractive she looked in this lighting. 

Wait what

"Why don't you guys just take turn.", said a foreign voice coming out of nowhere. They all stopped fighting. Even the Talon's chief raised fist aiming at the Spine's lord stopped momentarily. They looked at the window and spotted Sisu lounging at the window sipping on the prepared drink.

"Wh - what? Why you all looking at me like that? Am i not invited? Is this just people only event?" She asked dropping her bowl and shifted to her human form and walked towards the table proudly with her two people legs and immediately plopped herself onto Raya's lap with an OOOMPH

Namaari witnessing that had to contain her chuckle, because this was a serious meeting. Oh no, so serious.  
"The divine Sisudatu", said Tail's representative bowing his head and showing his respect. "In what way do you mean taking turns?", he said never once letting down his hands from his head.

"Pfft! You know? How dragons do it? Oh, you don't know?" She asked but got a silent answer from the whole table. "Oh geez, okay. So dragons, we need to hibernate. You know how you people get your little rest every night and snore and sometime drools nastily like my girl raya here"

"Sisu!", yelled Raya embarrassed after Namari couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"Well, we don't all hibernate at once. I mean who does that! Then who's left to look after you guys?? So what we do is we took turns, some would hibernate while some takes the job as people's guardian, i mean - how brilliant is that!" She yelled in a still empty table. Her eyes drifting to each of the chief's faces, expecting for some responses but to get none. "I don't like it" said Talon's chief coldly. Arguments started to fall again left and right, and chief virana and her daughter couldn't help but see how this will never suceed - maybe bringing Kumandra back was never achievable.

Sisu looked left and right and started to feel scared with how loud the yelling were getting, she feared that her mouth talking to much started this and that she was the reason for messing it up. She couldn't help but hide herself in her collar and hair in shame. Raya couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend, so she did what she thought was right, and clasped her hand. She smiled at her and stood up raising her voice for attention, "I think think this could work" she yelled as everyone started to look at her, one by one focusing back towards her way. She was starting to lose confidence from the stage fright but one look from her father made it all go away.

"True that each land has their own amazing qualities and for that alone it is wise to keep the lands intact. However, Kumandra has to be born and it still needs a leader. So i say we can take turns, each land can be the leader for.." she mumbled and looked at Sisu for help, ".. how long do dragons hibernate again?"

"4 years!"

"4 years." Raya said looking back at all the other leaders, "The lands can still have rulers to maintain the prosperity of each of their homes, but in the end - Kumandra is only one", she said shakily, scared for the others reaction that she couldn't help but look at Namaari's way. What she expected was a disgusted look, but she was suprised that all she got was a gentle proud smile.

"That.. is actually a great suggestion", said Chief Virana after an awkward silence. "This way we can be united more and each land is allowed to reign equally."  
"How can it be equal! For all i know once i get my turn, I'd burn you lands into ashes for all I'd care!" , yelled the Talon chief already scoffing at how stupid the other leaders were for even considering it.

"No. It's genius", said the Tail side. "We are still 4 different lands of leaders. Every order given by the selected leader will be tasked to be voted by the others. The orders can only be accepted if it has more yes than no" he ended while rubbing his chin thinking this deeply.

"Ha! That's true!" Yelled the Spine chief "and i for sure won't say yes to your burning order!" He laughed loudly.

Chief Benja couldn't help but look at his daugter with pride as her face gleamed with the other's positive reaction.

"Well, i see we've hit out today's accomplishment. Please, my lords, i think we all deserve a rest. Come on down and let's enjoy a feast"

Namaari stood next to her mother with her plates of Satay while she watches her converse with the other leaders. Her eyes couldn't help but wonder but look for one particular girl. Granted she saw her taking off the moment the meeting was adjourned, and she couldn't deny the stung in her heart that she felt but she still hoped the girl would return. She sighed silently and looked down at her plate wanting to help herself to another stick when,

Wait why are there 4 didn't i pick up 6? Oh well

She thought in her mind while she munched on her stick, and she spooke with the other people for awhile and looking back down there was only one left.  
She scrunched her eybrows in confusion but just shrugged it off and turned her head to get seconds, but was suprised with Sisu munching on skewer meat all up on her face.

Namaari gasped and immediately bowed, "Sisudatu!"  
When all she got was chewing noises, she glanced upwards to see her silently staring at her, ".. have you been eating my satay?"

"Have you been crushing on my girl Raya?"

Namaari's mouth opened and closed and looked at all directions possible to make sure no one heard that. She pulled on the sleeve of Sisu's shirt and dragged her into a corner. Despite being forced she couldn't help but steal a few food on the way. 

"Where- wait, no! I do not have a" she stopped herself from saying the word barely capable of finishing it.  
"Oh please. When i see you i see everything. The guilt, the rage, the sadness. And even the tenee tiny teenage romance you got going on"

Namaari gasped and couldn't help but wonder, "is that why you're always staring at me?"

"It's not staring. It's -" she mumbled and Namaari with her cocked eyebrows looking not impressed, ".. intensively looking"

Namaari rolled her eyes and had to actually massage the bridge of her nose to stop herself for snapping at the mighty divine creature infront of her.  
"I don't like Raya"

"Well you wanna date her"

"No"

"You wanna give her flowers"

"No."

"You want her to give you flowers?"

".. No"

"There was a 0.002 slight hesitation to that no so I'm gonna take that as yes"  
Namaari sighed loudly and just has had enough with this creature, "you liked it when she gave you that gift?"  
"Well, it's natural everyone likes gift" Namaari countered back.

"Yes, true. That's what I've been telling my girl raya, but that's not important. What's important is that you liked that she still took good care of that jewelry, despite the betrayal it came with."

That actually took Namaari by shock and she didn't have a comeback to that.  
"When i look at people's eyes i see things, that other's can't. And when i looked into her's - all i see was walls. Very thick, thick walls. All i want is for someone to breakdown my girl's wall and maybe show to her that the world might not be as rotten she might believe." Sisu said calmly. Namaari stared back at her silently before releasing her breath, "That has nothing to do with me." She said as she turned away walked further away from the dragon.

Sisu stared at her back untill she was so far gone from her vision and couldn't help shaking her head and chuckling, "People are so stupid."


	2. Favorites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raya is doubting, her father just wants her to be happy. Namaari is stunned, her mother just wants her damn palm sugar.

"I see you decided to bring dinner to your quarters" Chief Benja said smilling warmly, his fingers pointing at the few Satay and stew she grabbed before dashing away from the crowd. 

Raya smiled back at him and got up from her bed to give her father a tight hug, "Yeah. Just felt like getting away for a while" 

"A while? Dew drop, you run after every single meeting. Do you know how many Chiefs has asked for you? To see the person who brought back the last dragon?" He gently nudged her daughter as her face starts to fall.  
Chief Benja sighed and moved beside her to sit on the mattress, patting the empty spot next to him, "What is it Raya?"

Raya plopped down on the spot to him and exhaled, doubting herself if she should even be saying this. "I - ", she mumbled pulling back her lips making a thin line like she always does when she's thinking, " .. I just don't want to make the same mistake"

"Mistake? What mistake, dew drop?"

"6 years alone does that to you, you know?" She laughed dryly before continuing, "Your mind starts to drift replaying the same things over and over again. And - I.. I couldn't help but think this all happened because of me" she said looking down at her own hands on her lap. Chief Benja was stunned and was dumbfounded he couldn't have an answer do that. Sensing no reaction from her father she went on, "It was because of my loud mouth I started making friends. I was stupid to get excited at the thought having an actual girl friend my age that I blindly trusted her. I- it was all because of me."

"Raya. If anything happened because of you it would be the number of other land's people currently downstairs enjoying Heart's special traditional cuisine, laughing and conversing like actual friends. Now that, is what you did." He said softly grasping at her daughter's shoulder. Her face unchanging and clearly speak that she's not registering just how much she's done for others.

"Raya, you only did what you thought what was right", he said noticing how her daughter's face has not change, "Well. If we're pointing fingers, might as well say it was my fault." He scoffed and that got Raya to look at his father funnily.

"I invited them to our land. I took them in knowingly how much they want that gem, but I was a fool- "

"No you weren't, you were just-"  
"Doing what's right, exactly." Chief Benja grinned giving his daughter a forehead kiss. "In fact I don't even think anyone was at fault. Yes, even the Fangs" he chuckled laughing at his daughter's disgusted face, "They were doing what was right for their people. Back then, the Fangs had trouble maintaining their crops with their land being surround with nothing but ocean. And with the rumors that the magical dragon somehow birthing us prosperity, I wouldn't be suprised if that was their next right thing"

Raya pauses and just looks down not capable of answering, "All I ask is that you just give them a chance. What's the point of you bringing back Kumandra for me if I don't have my own daughter to enjoy it with me?"

Hearing that Raya couldn't help chuckle softly. Chief Benja grunted softly as he stood up carefully avoiding to strain his injured thigh, "Make sure you finish all that" he said sternly, "I put a lot of care in those"

Raya laughed and shook her head looking at his retreating father, "Don't worry, Ba. I will" 

"MOTHER!" Yelled Namari speed walking towards the Chief in her undercloth. Not caring she was under dressed and the other workers are looking down to avert their eyes as she walked past them.

Chief Virana turned and grasped her small beating heart, "Princess! You almost gave me a heart attack"

Namaari ignored her mother and glared at her "Why aren't you dressed Namaari, the other clans will arrive soon. Run along it's the first time we'll be hosting the meeting after our renovation and I want it to go smoothly" she said holding on her staff. The staff was no longer needed as they had zero gem to decorate it with, but somehow she liked holding one just to feel powerful, so she had the miner to craft her the mightiest one.

"Mother, what is in my room."

At first Chief Virana looked confused genuinely not understanding what her daughter is saying but seeing her blushed cheeks and clenched jaw she nodded, 

"What else? Your formal wear for tonight, of course."

Namaari grunted, "No. It can't be. That dress.."

"Is Fang's formal courting wear, yes. And what's wrong with it, my morning mist?" Virana said softly smiling to herself genuinely intrigued by her daughter.

"Well! I have- there's no reason for me to be wearing a dress tonight, much less a courting one!"

Chief Virana chuckled and turned walking away from the princess slowly while she catches up, "My dear, the era is changing rapidly. Doors soon open and we might as well do something to fast forward it. And you know how much easier it would be for me to get Heart's palm sugar if we had an allian-"

"Please. Don't finish that sentence. " Namaari grumbled next to her while her mother laughed, " I can't believe you're selling me off for sugars" 

"Of course. You know how well it goes with my stew"  
Namaari couldn't help but smile at her mother and shook her head letting out the biggest sigh ever, " .. How'd you know?"

"Sweetheart, you spent almost 6 years feeling bad for what you did to her. The last time I felt bad for someone, I married him. Yes, exactly your father was a businessman and I had to pull a few strings to get things a bit cheaper for my people - but his face haunted me and I just had to order him to marry me"  
Chief Virana stopped walking and turned to her daughter cupping her cheek, "You are a the land's princess surely your only task is to remain in the Palace, but you every week you would offer to scout around the lands. I know you think you're fooling no one, but I'm your mother" 

Namaari looked at her mother's eyes already embarrassed to hear what she was going to say, "I know every week you're worried if Raya would be consumed by the Druuns"

"Well that's embarrassing"

"I also heard you ordered my generals to look for the lost gifted jewelry you both share when it fell into the debris"

"Mother.." Namaari grunted, "Do you always have to know everything?"

"Well is my palace, my princess" she said smilling brightly. 

"You'll find it soon, love. And once you do maybe you can give it as a courting gif-"

"Mother!"

"Woah!" Sisu exclaimed yelling as she ran around the field excitedly looking at Fang's beautiful design. After a while staring at anything new that caught her eyes she returned back and walked alongside Raya. "Yo, Raya. You checking this digs? Wouldn't this be the first time you're here?"

Raya chuckled eyes forward, already dreading this day, "No, Sisu. I came her once to steal the-"

"Scroll! Yeah yeah, and the other time was when the Druun starting going crazy right?" She asked and got a nod from Raya, "Well both times you couldn't enjoy the scenery, come on Raya! We gotta enjoy this!"

"Ok, Ok, hold your horses Sisu. We can do all those after all the lands have presented their offerings to the host"

And here they were Chief Virana stood straight in her thore while her daughter stands proud next to her while beneath the stairs, each and one leader presents their gift.

"From Talon! Only the tastiest delicacy for our host. Our most pride and joy, Talon's Durian!" Chief Talon yelled as few of her staff started pilling up piles and piles of prickley fruit on the floor. Chief Virana answered with a headnod and a gentle smile. 

The chief of Spine presented next but Namaari wasn't fully focused as her eyes was often shifting towards one girl who looks like she'd rather be somewhere but here. And Namaari hates that and she wants to fix it.

"We, from Heart would like to say our deepest gratitude for our host tonight", said Cheif Benja, "We hope you would like our gift of Heart's palm sugar Tanghulu"

"Oh?" Said Chief Virana for once her response was not only a head nod, "My daughter love those."

"Yes. It was actually Raya's idea" Chief Benja answered proudly pointing to his daughter next to him, "She said she noticed whenever Fang would come and visit the princess would help herself in them"

Namaari was absolutely stunned. She can't help herself but let out the slightest pink in her cheek. She couldn't even bare look at the other Chief much less the girl who presumably take notes on her favourite dessert? After the Heart land had paid their respect it was Tail's turn and they were pulling big ox onto the stage. As he started talking how superior Tail's ox gift were and talking about how much it weights, Chief Virana shifted her head toward the princess. Namaari noticing this presented her ears to hear what her mother would whisper , thinking it might've been an order or a request.

"She knows your favourite" she said smilling brightly and focusing back at the fascinating Ox talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suprised to see some comments asking for me to continue this when i clearly have a plan for it?? And then realise i put on the 1/1 making it look like a one shot. My bad beautiful people! I hope this is to your liking, i love this movie so much I'll go down with this I'm buying all the merch just you wait .
> 
> Again hope you enjoyed this. I predict chapter 3 is where we'll actually get some raya namaari action because all I've been doing is setting it up and just geeking over the movie. I'm sorry everyone if this was bad
> 
> Edited|Additional notes: Hi guys! If you liked this whatever nonsense I'm spitting it would really help if you could take the time and comment, because I genuinely don't know if people want more or just want me to get this over with.. so, if you could! Drop by and give your suggestions criticism(little one please my heart is gentle :'$ )  
> Thank you beautiful people!


End file.
